Katsuki Bakugou: The Invincible Iron Man
by MikeRoi
Summary: After a unexpected ambush, Katsuki Bakugou was taken from A Billionaire to A Prisoner. Now some foreign assholes want him to build a Jericho missile which they're most definitely going to use against America. Bare witness to how his life gets crazier than it already is and how Katsuki Bakugou goes from Playboy to Protector as the Invincible Iron Man! (On Break)
1. Chapter 1

Katsuki could only hear gunshots and Men screaming as he hid behind a rock while the military squad assigned to take him back to his jet was getting massacred he could hear their screams as all of them were being killed.

Katsuki was silently wishing to himself for it all to stop and out of nowhere as if fate had heard him Bakugou heard a loud thud land right next to him he looked over to his right and one of his own bombs. At this moment Katsuki thought about how fate sent this just to spite him and had nothing but fear in his face as one of his bombs landed right next to him and looked like it was about to go off. As Katsuki tried to make a run for his life away from the bomb but unfortunately before he could even get 5 feet away from the bomb it went off and at that moment all he could hear was…...

**BANG**

**32 Hours Earlier**

"Katsuki Bakugou. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Mitsuki Bakugou but quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age 4, he built his first circuit board. At age 6, his first engine. And at 14, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Mitsuki Bakugou's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 16, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Bakugou Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Katsuki ushers in a new era for his Mother's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Katsuki Bakugou has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."

The Voiceover spoke as a muscular 18-years old young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, and a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns. His name is Lt Colonel Eijirou Kirishima. He works in military and he is best friend of Katsuki Bakugo. Eijiro is a boisterous and outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe things and people he does or doesn't like, respectively. Those who showcase a noble, brave, and/or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect, and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. Eijiro himself is determined and selfless, bravely putting the safety of others before himself. He become friends with Bakugo and knows that despite his hard personality Katsuki is good and _manly_ man.

He walked on stage with Katsuki's trophy in hand making his way the podium once he got there Eijirou looked around the room a bit of nervous before composing himself and beginning to speak.

"It was two years ago that I was assigned as a liaison to Bakugou Industries, that is when I first met Katsuki Bakugou, when he had just became CEO of Bakugou Industries back then he had pockets deeper than the Mariana Trench and a head bigger than his building but with time he grew into the best friend I know today. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Katsuki Bakugou. Katsuki?" Kirishima looked around and wonder of where Katsuki was until he saw an old man walk on stage.

This is old man in his late 60's. He have a short white beard and he completely bald. He have an average height. He wears a very rich suit. Despte his age he has an aura confidence of a leader and businessman. He is Obadiah Stane. Mitsuki Bakugou's partner and former CEO of Bakugou Industires. And he just now saved Eijirou's but from the further embarrassment.

"Wow, this is really beautiful Thank you, Lt Colonel!" Obadiah spoke as accepted the trophy from Eijirou.

"Thanks for the save." Kirishima whispered in his ear

"No Problem." Stane whispered back."This truly beautiful, Thank you Lt Col and if Katsuki was here i'm sure he'd be honored to receive this wonderful Award. But unfortunately Katsuki Bakugou always falls victim to his one fatal flaw and no I don't mean his attitude, But seriously his one fatal flaw is the fact that Katsuki is always working."

Actually he is doing kinda opposite.

The same man right now is playing roulette. He is a 18-years old young man of average height, with a slim, muscular build and fair skin tone. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and bright red in color. His name Is Katsuki Bakugou. Young CEO of Bakugou Industries. He is a son Of Mitsuki and Masru Bakugou. Just like his mother he is technological young genius. He have the same personality as his late mother, except _much worse_. He has a big superiority complex and huge ego and he is not afraid to tell people what he thinks of them. He believes himself to be the best at anything. And like to show it. In addition, he likes to spend time in company of beautiful women. He also likes to give people some insulting or funny nicknames.

He then sees Kirishima walking over to him "Hey Shitty Hair, how are you? Di-Did we win?" Katsuki spoke obviously one drink away from being hammered.

"I'm not even gonna question the fact that you're illegally gambling or the fact that you're underage drinking, I just gonna give you your award and tell you to go home and please be at the plane tomorrow by 9 am." Eijirou said in monotone

"Okay, is that all because I need to roll and speaking of that blow on that for me?" Katsuki asked

"I am not doing that." Eijirou rejected

"Wait underage drinking and gambling, how old is he?!" The Server asked

"He's only 18." Kirishima responded

"And that is where I take m-my leave." Bakugou said as he left the table and made his way outside

"Remember 9 am Katsuki!" Eijirou yelled as Katsuki walked away. The relationship between these two was never really complicated because it was just a pattern in which goes the following Katsuki would do something stupid in which Eijirou would get mad at him, most people just consider Eijirou to Katsuki's babysitter. "Don't be late!"

He ignored Eijirou and just continued to walk to his limo with his bodyguard Tsunagu Hakamata.

Tsunagu is a tall, slim 35 years old man with an unnaturally long and flexible neck, as shown on several occasions, and dark, heavily-lashed green eyes which appear to tilt slightly inwards. He has rather long blonde hair which he wears combed drastically to the left, covering his left eye. He is an elegant man with flamboyant tendencies who likes to wear jeans. He believes very strongly that people with influence must maintain a positive appearance both physically and socially. Tsunagu often uses metaphors referencing jeans, denim, and various other sewing and fabric based phrases, often inspiring his recruits with speeches, telling them to keep their life straight like their jeans. He also believes that no matter how dire a situation may be, a real professional doesn't believe in excuses.

Before they could leave the pretty reporter ran up them. She is tall blonde woman who is older than him on minimum ten years. She is Christine Everhart, a journalist who worked for Vanity Fair. The opportunity to take interview from the richest inventor and young CEO in the America. She knows that he loves women that's why she wears what will definitely attracts him. She wears tight white buttoned up shirt only leaving three of them opened to let Bakugou see her boobs in black lacy bra.

"Mr. Bakugou! Excuse me, Mr. Bakugou! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" She asked

'S_he's cute, I guess this could be all right.'_ Katsuki thought in head "Yeah. Okay, go."

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." He responded

"And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?"

"That's not bad." he says nonchalantly "Let me guess, Berkeley?" Katsuki was no stranger to what his company does and the weapons they sold, Hell he built those weapons, but he believed that they only sold to the military…or at least that's what he was told

"Brown, actually." she responded while he was lost in thought "Um Mr. Bakugu, umm hello?"

"Huh?! Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

"Wow, rehearse that much?"

"Every night in the mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you first-hand."

"All I want is a serious answer." she said in an annoyed tone

"Okay here's serious. My old woman had a philosophy, "Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy"." he replied as he could feel his temper flaring.

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."

"My mother helped defeat the Nazis. She worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." he said definitely pissed off at this point. He then decides to add his mother's greatest accomplishment, despite his hatred to that. "In addition she create _world's greatest hero_ in history."

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." very pissed at this point, Katsuki makes a damning rebuttal.

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." after saying this, taking from her nervous face he knew he'd stumped her.

An annoyed look appeared on as his smirk reappeared on his face "You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." he said as a last attempt to get in her pants and strangely enough it worked.

He had a good night with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine woke up in a dark room unsure of where she was, she realized she was in someone else's bed and it all came rushing back to her and she was rushed with embarrassment as she realized she had slept with someone who was like 10 years younger than her and not just that but Katsuki Bakugou of all people, the same guy she had called the "Merchant of Death" the very night before!

Christine had been so ashamed of herself that she decided to try and sneak off premises while it was still dark out but light came flooding in as Jarvis undid the shades to reveal that it was bright out, well so much for her plan of sneaking out.

"Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m." M.I.N.A. spoke shocking her a bit before she got up and started exploring the house looking for the man she just slept with calling out his name with a "Katsuki?" every few minutes until she found the lab entrance.

She noticed the panel next to her and tried accessing it but as soon as she touched it...BUZZ it went off and shocked her as Mina repeated the mantra "You are not authorized to access this area."

Now this genuinely scared the ever living shit of her as Christine yelled "Jesus fucking Christ!" as she landed flat on her ass as the alarm going off caused her to lose her balance.

"That's M.I.N.A. Her full name is Multi Intelligence Nano Algorithm. She is A.I. She runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." a female voice said as she stepped into view and stopped the alarm and just looked at her.

She is a 18-years old girl of medium height with green long hair, which is above are waist. She wears a strange headband which looks like one set of wrapped vines around her forehead a couple of times. Her eyes are squinted and dark green with long lower eyelashes, and she's regarded as beautiful. She wears black and green business woman suit, which couldn't help but shown her big breasts, and black heels. Her chest are covered very good but you still can see their shape. Her name is Ibara Shiozaki. She is Katsuki Bakugo's personal assistant, who just like Eijirou, always can help Katsuki to maintain his crazy life. Ibara is a very modest and courteous person who makes her humility clear. Although graceful and soft-spoken, she is not afraid to make her pure intentions known. She seems to be of a highly religious inclination. Despite initially seeming very pure and kind, Ibara sometimes shows an unexpected vindictive side. And she is only person who knows a true Katsuki Bakugou.

Christine got up to greet her "You must be the famous Ibara Shiozaki."

"Indeed I am."

"After all these years, Katsuki still has you picking up the dry-cleaning."

Ibara only kept a calm expression to what Christine just said but on the inside she was fuming. _'Why this little TRAMP! She's lucky I'm so merciful otherwise Katsuki won't be the only merchant of death!' _Shiozaki thought to herself before responding "I do anything and everything that Mr. Bakugou requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

Christine decided she had been embarrassed enough already so she didn't even tried respond and just took her clothes and left.

* * *

Meanwhile Katsuki can be found in his lab playing loud ass rock music and taking apart a car for god knows what.

"Give me an exploded view." Bakugou said to M.I.N.A.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low." M.I.N.A. alerted him with her monotone as per usual.

"Log that." Katsuki responded.

At that moment Ibara walked in on the phone and turned down the music "I'm gonna try again tomorrow, right now."

"Don't turn down my fucking music."

"I'll keep you posted." Ibara said just before hanging up the phone and speaking directly to Katsuki. "you're supposed to be halfway around the world right now"

However he paid her no mind then just asked "How'd she take it?"

"Like a champ." she said this while walking right in front of him, blocking his view forcing him to put his tools down.

"Why the hell are you trying to hustle me out of here?" He asked a bit annoyed and at the same time watching his tone, because Ibara Shiozaki is someone even Katsuki Bakugou wouldn't want to piss off

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." She said sternly, at the same time Ibara knew what she signed up for and would never actually lash out towards him and also eventually learned how calm his overwhelming temper, but one of the only things she's failed to do was to get him to stop using profanity.

Over the years without either one realizing it, the two had developed a kind of husband and wife relationship but at the same time they both know there's something there but their pride won't let them bring themselves to admit it.

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it will just wait for me to get there." He said sarcastically

"Katsuki, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door." She spoke paying no mind to his usual bullshit.

"Doesn't it kind of defeats the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" He continued, still trying to get her to respond.

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings." She looked up from her phone still not giving in and continued talking. "Do you want it? Yes or No."

"Is it a good representation of a spring period?" He asked basically giving up at this point

"Umm, No. The Springs is actually the neighborhood in East Hampton when he lived in work, not "spring" like the bring like the season."

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." He said walking over to the coffee maker and signaling her to follow.

She continued talking as they were walking over.

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech…"

"Is in June. Please, don't fucking harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down the fucking line" He said in an angry tone while interrupting her.

"Well they're haranguing me oh, so I'm going to say yes."

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" He said about to go off at this point.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

After that sentence Katsuki was stopped in his tracks, his anger suddenly replaced with guilt

"It's your birthday?" he asked

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?" he said composing himself trying to hide his embarrassment but failing of course.

"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." She said smugly

"Get yourself something nice from me."

"I already did."

"And?"

"It was very nice." She said in a nice, quiet tone.

"Yeah."

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Bakugou."

"You're welcome, Miss Shiozaki." He said finishing his coffee and handing the cup to her

"Okay."

* * *

**And that's it folks but before you ask, yes mikel97 and I are doing the entire MCU so please don't ask****.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiny pebbles shaked as Katsuki raced his bodyguard all throughout Malibu in his Audi R8. The two cars were neck and neck until Katsuki decided to put the pedal to the metal.

Bakugou went speeding past Tsunagu at high speeds

* * *

**15 minutes Later**

At the airport LtCol Kirishima could be seen atop a flight of stairs and right next to the door of the jet as he watches Katsuki's Audi R8 arrive at the airstrip with a black SUV not too far behind.

"You're good! I thought I lost you back there." Katsuki shouted at Hakamata who was still on a speed high

"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." He said while grabbing Katsuki's luggage

"I got you. I got you" He continued to go up the stairs as Hakamata carried his luggage

"What's wrong with you?" Kirishima asked obviously irritated

"What?"

"Three Hours."

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair."

"For three hours." He made a short pause before continuing. "Three hours you got me standing here."

"Well now we're waiting on you shitty hair." Katsuki just kept walking, like he usually does. "Wheels up! Rock & Fucking Roll! Let's go you damn extras."

* * *

***POP!* **

"I am not drinking with you Katsuki, It's illegal and unmanly."

"C'mon, don't be like that shitty hair." Katsuki pleaded "Whatcha reading anyway."

"Nothing"

"Come on, Sour Patch. Don't be mad."

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"

"Well indifferent sounds a hell of a lot like mad. Plus I said I was sorry!"

"Good Morning, Mr. Bakugou." A female flight attendant greeted Katsuki

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man." Eijirou kept going completely ignoring the flight attendant

"Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he-"

Kirishima interrupted Katsuki before he could finish talking to her "I'm just indifferent right now."

"Jeez, I get it Shitty Hair you don't have to be a cockblock." Bakugou responded a bit disappointed

"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."

"I respect you Shitty Hair."

"Please Katsuki I'm just your Babysitter, So when you need your diaper changed let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"

"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you?" Katsuki yelled at the flight attendants

"Wait what no we're not drinking. We're working right now." Eijirou spoke

"Well you can't have sashimi without sake, that's basic etiquette."

"You know what I mean Katsuki. You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."

"It would be irresponsible not to drink shitty hair. I'm just talking about a nightcap."

"Hot sake?" Asked the flight attendant

"Yes, two please."

"No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any." Kirishima Refused

* * *

Not even a whopping 5 minutes later he could be seen dancing under the influence

"WOOHOO!" He yelled

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN ABOUT SHITTY HAIR!" Katsuki yelled also under the influence

"You know, when I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that has this uniform on got my back!"

"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out-"

"No, no that's okay that's okay. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are." Eijirou cut him off

"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Katsuki said while looking towards the flight attendants dancing on poles

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"

Cut to the plane finally landing with both Katsuki and Eijirou finally sober with the young lieutenant escorting Katsuki to his Superior

"General." The ash haired blond greeted.

"Welcome, Mr. Bakugou and we're glad you could finally make it. We look forward to your weapons presentation." He spoke

"Thanks."

* * *

We next see Katsuki in a desert area with mountains by height as he stands next to some missiles that he plans to sell to the military.

"Is it better to be feared or respected? Well I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Bakugou Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Mom did it. That's how America does it."

He stopped mid-paragraph for one of the missiles to fire. "And I have to say, it's worked out pretty well so far. So find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." As he continues to talk the missile that is in the air then begins to split apart into smaller missiles. "For your consideration, The Jericho."

The second Katsuki stops talking the mountains behind him erupt with explosions multiple of them all at the same time, the shockwaves from the blasts send giant gusts of wind towards them.

The ashy blonde then walked over to what look like a weapons case only for it to be opened and Mist to come out to reveal champagne and wine glasses

"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. TO PEACE JACKASSES!"

Then his phone starts to ring and he answered it to see Obadiah Stane on the other side

"Katsuki."

"Lebowski, what are you doing up?" He asked

"Well I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went." The grey bearded man responded

"It went fine. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas."

"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah hey quick question, why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"

"Good night, Katsuki."

At that moment he hung up and Bakugou could see Kirishima walking up and before he got to him he quickly closed the door.

"Hey! Katsuki!"

"I'm sorry, this is the "fun-vee." The "hum-drum-vee" is back there."

"Good job, Bro."

"Yeah whatever, see you back at base."

* * *

Katsuki sat there in the car with four soldiers in silence _"I'm really starting to regret not riding with Shitty Hair."he thought to himself_

"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!" He broke the silence

"We can talk, sir." Said the soldier to his left

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" He said pretending to be offended when in reality some people act like this around him all the time

"No." The female soldier upfront that was driving the vehicle spoke up. "It's because you intimidate them."

"Good God, you're a woman!" He stopped in shock. "I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman."

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"

All the soldiers in the vehicle burst out laughing at that comment.

"Come on, it's okay, laugh."

"Sir, I have a question to ask."

"Yes, go ahead."

"All right, first one. Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?"

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?"

"Yes, I have one." The female soldier said

"Okay, shoot."

"Is what they say true? Do you really hate Captain America?" she asked not knowing she just filled him seething anger

"Yes, well hate is a strong word. I resent him per se, yeah I resent and loathe him." He stopped to think about his words. "As we all know my mother worked with him and after he died I guess she made it her personal mission to make sure no one forgot him."

"This included me, she'd always talk about how great he was. Hell, there were times where she would remember his birthday before mine." He paused remembering all the birthdays she missed. "So as time passed I started to resent him because I believe he took my mother away from me, I resented him because my mother loved him more than me, but not for a second did I focus my anger towards her."

"When it comes to my dad, he was always there although he was the complete opposite of my mother and while he did know and care for Captain America, he'd always let me know he cared for me more."

He finished as the soldier next to him Jimmy was his name raised his hand.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" He called out.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" Jimmy asked shyly he was clearly Young

"Yes. It's very cool."

Jimmy then pulls his camera out and hands it to the soldier up front in the passenger seat.

"I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." Katsuki said jokingly

The soldier to his right then throws up the peace sign

"Please, no gang signs. No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace." He continued joking

"Dude, Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." Jimmy rushed the other soldier

At the picture was about to be taken, something hit and blew up the vehicle in front of them. Gunshots and such were heard and hitting the side of their vehicle.

This was clearly an ambush, the question is…. Can he survive it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! RoitheOG here, if you didn't know I'm the author/editor of this story. I'm here to let you guys know that in the following weeks a rebooted All For One's Newest Creation will be posted on the RoitheOG account under the name "My Hero Academia: The Lost Hero" so check it out when it's posted**

* * *

Katsuki's body fills with fear and anxiety as he hears the sound of gunshots hitting and whizzing past the vehicle.

"What's going on?" He asked in shock.

"CONTACT LEFT!" The soldier next to him yelled.

"What have we got?" Bakugou continued to ask questions as the driver of the vehicle got out to fight only to immediately be gunned down.

"JIMMY, STAY WITH BAKUGOU!" The soldier in the passenger seat also yelled as he was getting out of the vehicle to fight.

He immediately wanted to combat mode the second he got out and he was doing well until being stuck up on from behind and shot in the head.

"STAY DOWN!" Jimmy yelled over the gunfire

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME!" Katsuki yelled back

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jimmy cursed when he noticed that they were losing when he saw the dead bodies of his friends.

"DAMMIT, BAKUGOU STAY HERE!" He said while grabbing his gun while Katsuki protested

"WAIT GOD DAMMIT, AT LEAST GIVE ME A GUN!" He pleaded but it was too late as Jimmy already got out and started firing

_"SHIT! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" _He thought to himself before noticing the dead bodies with loaded guns on them. _"This probably counts as grave robbing but this is a life-or-death situation and I'm not going out like a bitch."_

He then proceeded to get out of the vehicle and he then continued to make his way over to the female soldier's dead corpse to promptly take the firearm.

"Sorry Babe, but I have to take this but if it's any consolation I probably would have slept with you." Katsuki quickly took cover that's there were gunshots flying towards him now. He used the car as cover as he took aim and started firing to his surprise he was actually able to take a few guys out.

First using the gun to shoot at the grenade one of the ambushers was holding blowing up him and his partner next to him. He then took aim at the guy that looked to about 3 meters away using the opportunity of that ambusher being focused on someone else at the moment he shot him three times in the chest before moving to aim somewhere else.

At that very moment Jimmy came into view "BAKUGOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR!" Jimmy yelled to reprimand Katsuki only to be shot with a grenade launcher from behind which sent both his body chunks and Katsuki flying while at the same time blowing up the vehicle.

The ash hair dyed blonde landed in the sand with Jimmy's blood on his face and hands noticing the gunfight that was still going on he scrambled behind a nearby rock.

He could only hear gunshots and men screaming as he hid behind a rock while the military unit assigned to take him back to his jet was being massacred he could hear their screams as all of them were being killed.

Katsuki was silently wishing to himself for it all to stop and out of nowhere as if fate had heard him Bakugou heard a loud thud land right next to him he looked over to his right and one of his own bombs.

At this moment he thought about how fate sent this just to spite him and had nothing but fear in his face as a bomb that literally had his name on it landed right next to him and was about to go off.

As Katsuki tried to make a move for it and run away from the bomb but unfortunately before he could even get 5 feet away from the bomb it went off and at that moment all that could be heard was…...

**BANG!**

Katsuki once again went flying through the air as metal shrapnel exploded everywhere.

He felt disoriented when he landed his hearing was dulled, he couldn't taste anything, and he could smell anything.

The only bodily functions he had active at that moment were sight and touch and at that moment he could feel something trickling down his chest and when he went to see what it was he saw that his chest was bleeding.

Katsuki began panicking but only to just pass out from blood loss.

* * *

**An unknown amount of hours later…..**

Katsuki woke up in a dark cave with a few lights in it but he could tell they weren't good quality. He immediately got up to check out more of his surroundings. He tried to stand up but almost felt the moment his feet hit the ground.

He then remembered the wound on his chest and immediately went to check it. What he found was a lot more disturbing.

It was some kind of metal device implanted in his chest with wires attached. He naturally like any other person assumed it was a heart monitor of some kind and went to pull the wires from his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone said catching the ash blonde by surprise

Katsuki looked over to see who said it the person that was standing there was a tall and slim middle-aged man with glasses who looked to be in either his late thirties early forties with a white button-up on and a dark gray suit vest over the button-up and black suit pants was a few patches here and there.

From that alone Katsuki could tell he'd been here for a while, but that did it matter to him at the moment as he was pissed about the fact that he was trapped in a cave with a mysterious device in his chest.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" he yelled at the Man

"What I did?" The man said in confusion and smart-assery at the same time. "What I did was save your life."

"I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's still a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. Here, want to see?" He explained. "I have a souvenir. Take a look."

"I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach vital organs."

"What's this?" Katsuki asked still in a daze

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart."

Bakugou then hears camera noises and then looks up to his right to see a security camera with a red light on. The Man notices this and decides to taunt him a little.

"That's right, smile." He then goes back to what he was doing but the tension in the air was still bothering him so he decided to make conversation. "We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember." Bakugou replied.

"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." The Man remarked.

"Where are we?" The blonde asked

Before The Man could say anything there was a bang on the metal doors signaling that something was about to come in.

The Man knew what was happening and quickly rushed over Katsuki

"Come on, come on. Stand up." He told him before giving more instructions. "Just do as I do."

He said this right before putting his hands behind his head while urging Katsuki to do the same.

Just then a large group of armed men walk in

"Wait, those are my guns. How do they have my guns?" Bakugou whispered to The Man.

"Look just do as I do. Do you understand me? Do as I do." The Man whispered back.

"marhaban bikum , Katsuki Bakugou ، 'ashhur qatal jamaeiin fi tarikh 'amrika" Their leader spoke with Katsuki not understanding the damn thing he said

"He says, "Welcome, Katsuki Bakugou, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America." The Man translated.

"shufuni 'an 'akun huna. 'awadu 'an tabani shahrukh 'arihaan aldhy 'azharath." Their leader spoke once more while holding out a picture. "hadha"

"He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." He kept translating. "This one."

He pointed at the picture.

"I refuse." Bakugou said giving a simple response.

Katsuki Bakugou would next be seen being tortured and drowned with his head dunked underwater multiple times

* * *

**Well that was a stupid decision but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for two things 1. I tried to include the Arabic Parts the best I could so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong 2. I'm sorry that this chapter was late but I was extremely sick and I couldn't write so yeah. See you guys in chapter 5**

**Edit: For Anyone reading this chapter please leave a review if you can constructive criticism is appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

Katsuki covered his eyes the second the sun reached them because when you're getting tortured for hours in the dark cave you're not exactly getting much sunlight.

However before he got the chance to let his eyes adjust one of the terrorists pushed Katsuki telling him to keep moving down the path, of which was filled to the brim with weapons and it didn't take Katsuki long to realize that those weapons were his, given the fact that they literally had his name on them.

"I hope you know that I'm going to shove my foot up your ass for torturing me." He spoke to one of the terrorists. "I'm also calling you Steve, just so I remember you."

The terrorist remained unfazed of course but just then their leader walked in front of Katsuki and The Man who was still acting as his translator "'iidhan syd baku , ma raiyuk?"

"He says what do you think?" The Man translated once more.

"I think you have a lot of my weapons." Bakugou replied.

"ladayna kl ma tahtah livina' shahrukh 'ariha. 'uridak 'an tasnee qayamat al mawad. hataa tata makan min albad' fi al amal ferana , waeindama tantahi , satliq sarawak." Their leader spoke once again.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials." The Man paused to see what else he had to say then continued. "He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."

"He won't." Katsuki retorted

"No, he won't. I'm sure they're looking for you, Bakugou. But they will never find you in these mountains." He stopped to think more carefully about his words because Katsuki didn't look very convinced so far. "Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Bakugou. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Katsuki Bakugou? Or are you going to do something about it?

"Why should I do anything huh? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"Well it is an important week for you, isn't it?"

The Explosive Blonde then took the time to actually think about it and already had a plan in mind

"Fine, tell him I accept his terms."

* * *

"If this is going to be my workstation, I want it well-lit. I want these up." He said pointing towards some lamps as they were back inside the cave.

"I also need welding gear and I don't give a damn if it's acetylene or propane." He ordered around the men as they were bringing in materials "Hmm, I need a soldering station. I need helmets and I'm gonna need goggles, so chop chop Dickwads!"

"And WAIT!." They all halted. "I also would like a smelting cup and two sets of precision tools now go get my stuff shitheads."

**An hour and a half later…**

Bakugou was grunting as he was in the middle dismantling a missile.

"Hey, how many languages do you speak?" He spoke to The Man

"A lot." The Man responded "But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, and Russian."

After he finished speaking Katsuki then pulled out the missile's wires and metal structure and continued talking.

"Ah I see, now for my next question of the day, who are these assholes?"

"Well isn't it obvious? They're your loyal customers, sir." He answered sarcastically. "They called themselves the Ten Rings."

The 18 year old Playboy only looked at him menacingly and despite him not wanting it, this old man was starting to grow on Katsuki, sarcasm and all.

"You know, we might be a little bit more productive if you include me in your planning process." He said as was now not talking to him after his last comment

"Okay fine, we need this." He said, pulling out a tiny silver shard of metal.

"And what is that exactly?"

"This is palladium, 0.15 grams." He said moving it up so The Man could see it better. "And we need at least 1.6 grams, so since you wanna make yourself useful be a dear and go break down the other 11 missiles."

And within 2 hours later the two men could be found over a melted frame ready to pour burning hot melted metal into it.

"Now be careful, we only get one shot at this and I would like to remind you if you mess up I will die and by extension you would also." Said Katsuki with a genuine look of fear on his face as this would be the moment that will decide whether he lived or died today.

"You need to relax. I have very steady hands." He said before giving more of his sass. "Because if I didn't, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Oh, put a sock in it old man! But before you do what do I call you?" He asked

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." He answered

"Yeah…nice to meet you jackass."

They continue the process of taking the missiles apart then melting them down to shape them.

The end result of them doing this proved to be satisfying as Katsuki began attaching copper wires to the metal ring.

When he was finished, he was finally able to put together the final major components to form a device of sorts and then with the help of Yinsen he attached the device to his battery and began to turn it on.

The device gleamed with a sky blue color as it started to flicker on.

"Not to burst your bubble Mr. Bakugou, but that doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen chirped

"That's because it's not smartass, it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart." He retorted

"How much power does it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes!" He said shocked

"Yeah. Or something really fucking big for 15 minutes."

**2 hours and 30 minutes later…**

Katsuki was drawing blueprints as he was a bit more energized and inclined to do work as he had a new power source for the magnet in this chest that was keeping him alive.

"This is our ticket outta here." He said putting the blueprints he just made over a lamp.

"What is it?" Yinsen asked

"Flatten them out and look."

Yinsen followed his directions to start piecing it together and finally see the suit of armor. He let out a small "Oh, wow" as he was astonished with what he was looking at.

And that would be all the two men would be working on for the next 3 hours as this will take awhile to make and weld together not to mention power it.

But eventually the two stopped to take a break and play a board game as they waited for the metal to finish smelting.

It wasn't too long before they started to get back to work and as Bakugou was in the middle of welding something together the terrorist bursted in and organized themselves into lines as their real leader walked down the middle of them.

Katsuki and Yinsen immediately stopped what they were doing and put their hands behind their heads.

"Relax Mr. Bakugou! I'm not going to hurt you." Their leader spoke not only in English but also in a joking tone which surprised Katsuki.

Their leader then walked towards Katsuki and put his hand on his chest noticing the Miniature Arc Reactor.

"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." He said walking over to the desk and picking up the blueprints Katsuki made, but luckily enough he couldn't see anything that was on it without a light.

"It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine." He continued. "An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire."

"But today, whoever holds the latest Bakugou weapons rules these lands." He said as his tone changed for the worse. "And soon, it will be my turn."

The leader then started speaking to Yinsen in a different language but it wasn't like a conversation but more like an interrogation.

Things took a turn for the worse as he had his men put Yinsen on his knees and his head on the anvil and of course naturally Katsuki got worried.

"Wait Yinsen, what does he want?"

The blonds question went unanswered as the leader used the crucible tongs to pick up a piping hot rock to presumably kill Yinsen with this only worried Bakugou morewho at this point had no choice but to step in to try to deescalate the situation.

"What did he want? A delivery date?" He walked towards them both which only triggered the leader's men to point all their guns at him.

This immediately made Katsuki stop in his tracks before speaking to their leader. "Stop, I need him, he's a good assistant."

The leader put the rock down inches away from Yinsen's face to then walk over to Katsuki to give him his deadline.

"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." He threatened.

And with that they all left without any warning and Bakugou simply smiled to himself as he just fed a terrorist leader a bunch of bullshit.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

"Well, good news Katsuki", he said. "All calculations are correct. In theory our 'project' should work. And if everything goes right that means that tomorrow, we will be free. But…"

"There are no buts here!" Katsuki rudely interrupted. "We can't wait much longer. Soon they will learn that we didn't make any weapons for them. And when they understand that then it means that we both are toast! We must act tomorrow! Tomorrow we will escape this hell hole! Got it!?"

Seeing that Bakugou would not take no as an answer, Yinsen simply nodded and continued his calculations. While Katsuki continues to hammer his creation.

"Don't worry, old man", Bakugou reassured, almost done with his work. "Tomorrow we finally will be free."

With these words he finally finished his hammering. He then takes construction tongs to show Ho his final piece. It is a silver mask made from iron, which mimics his creator with a permanent scowl.

"And besides, there are a couple guys that are just waiting to have my foot up their ass."


	6. Chapter 6 (V2)

**I merged the original chapters 6 and 7 into one because I felt both were too short, but anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sound of tape could be heard as Katsuki was wrapping some around his forearms while Yinsen was hoisting something that looked like a chestplate up on a stand.

5 minutes later it appeared that Katsuki was suiting up but they're going to have to hurry up as the deadline was coming up and the guards are now wondering why they couldn't see them on the camera.

Katsuki began to put some rubber gloves on as Yinsen something around the blondes knee to then move on to wrapping the same material around his neck. Katsuki then walked over to the chestplate and slid it over his head to put it on as Yinsen began locking his lower half into the leggings of the suit.

Both men suddenly heard the sound of men coming down the corridor and started to work faster. "Alright you old bastard, we don't have much time, I need you to lock that helmet on my head then go to the computer and hit Ctrl+M and then Ctrl+B then hit Enter."

Yinsen gave a small okay under his breath before moving to follow Katsuki directions, but the sound of footsteps and yelling what's getting closer and closer Yinsen quickly realized that they weren't going to have enough time to power the suit up….. and so once Yinsen had made sure that the start-up process had started, he ran over and grabbed one of the assault rifles that was supposed to go towards the Jericho missile and began to make his way up the room not before Katsuki started questioning what he was doing. "Hey! Old Man! where the hell are you going?!"

"Mr. Bakugou, me and you both know that that suit isn't going to power up before they get here, so I'm going to go by us time." He immediately turned to leave once he was done talking.

Bakugou knew he probably wasn't going to change his mind, but he at least had to try. "And me and you both know that they'll put 20 bullets to you the second you turn that corner, leaving the room before this suit is ready is suicide." Katsuki threw the cold reality of the situation at him, trying his best to reason with him. "C'mon Yinsen, we had a plan! Stick to the plan dammit!"

"I'm sorry but I have lied to you Mr. Bakugou, but this was always the plan."

"Please, listen to reason! You got to stick to the plan. You said you wanted to see your family right? Stick to the plan and I'll make sure that happens."

"My family is dead. There's nothing left for me in this world, I want this…please, let this happen." Even with Yinsen pleading Katsuki still hesitated and thought about it for a single moment before giving in and simply not in his head.

He watched as his newly-made and soon-to-be deceased friend made his way out the door and even though he tried to drown it out, Katsuki grimaced as he was forced to listen to the sound of gunshots and bullets flying. It wasn't too long until Katsuki finally heard it... the sound of Yinsen's cry of pain came out to him loud and clear.

With Katsuki acting on pure impulse, he quickly closed the faceplate of the helmet and locked himself into the suit and began his escape from that damn cave, however Katsuki quickly realized that since he didn't allow the suit to get the sufficient power that it needed to keep itself going, he didn't have long before the suit ran out of power and gave out on itself.

But even then it was more than enough time, as once he was out of the room Bakugou started plowing through men as he made his way down the corridor, these men were going to pay for their crimes against him.

Katsuki scoffed as you saw a couple men were trying to use a giant metal door as a way to lock him in, but little did they know he was right on the other side of it moving as quietly as possible as he slowly reeled his arm back preparing to strike the door and right when they least expected it, he punched the door down flattening at least two men under it and knocking the other two men that were besides them out.

The blonde kept walking as he noticed that the amount of men that were coming at him was declining, he figured that they were probably all at the entrance waiting for him to get there, but before he could think about his next move he saw something out the corner of his eyes.

He looked down to see what it was and he found Yinsen laying there half-dead, Katsuki quickly lifted the faceplate on the helmet to attempt to speak to him.

"Dammit Yinsen, did you really have to go and get yourself shot more than once? I was hoping you would at least stay behind cover."

Yinsen looked at Katsuki Bakugou with joy in his eyes. "I'm sorry Katsuki, it was the only way to ensure that you wouldn't try to save me and thanks to that decision, I can hear my family! They're telling me to come home, so please…. let me pass on all I've lived my life and I've made more mistakes than I would like but have a lot more cherished memories than regretted mistakes." He said with heavy breaths Katsuki I could tell that his time was coming."

"Alright then Old Man, if that's what you wish, now don't waste your afterlife." Katsuki said, as he was starting to tear up a little bit.

Yinsen smirked. "Just promise me one thing before I go, okay?" Katsuki simply nodded. "Consider…. this your second…. chance at life…., please don't waste it… promise me that…."

"I promise." Yinsen smiled as Katsuki watched the light fade from his eyes and like that Yinsen, the man who in his final days of life chose to help Bakugou escape his prison and likely soon-to-be tomb was dead, because he chose to make a noble sacrifice.

His name was Ho Yinsen and on that day Katsuki Bakugou swore to himself that he would never forget it or him as he took a man's glasses off and to close his eyes.

As Katsuki finished, he stood up and continued to move along the path as he likely had multiple men waiting for him at the end of it and he was going to make sure he _**Slaughtered Them All.**_

* * *

We start where we left off with Bakugou continuing down the Cave after leaving Yinsen's dead body, but unfortunately that was the least of his problems.

Katsuki was fortunate enough to know ahead of time that there were a lot of men outside waiting for him and if he and Yinsen counted correctly the last time they were outside, there should have been 25 to 30 men out there, likely all of them with their guns trained on the cave entrance.

Bakugou kept walking until he eventually found his way out, but he didn't walk out yet because he knew as soon as he stepped out there they would light him up like a Christmas tree and the suit may have been durable, but it wasn't lasting long against all those bullets but then he remembered the homemade grenades that he and Yinsen made just in case.

They had made about 4 of them and they may have used grenade shells for them, but these things were filled to the brim with Katsuki's specially brewed Nitroglycerin. Now these things packed a serious punch and since this was a special brew it doesn't behave like a normal Nitroglycerin and instead of exploding when shaked, it explodes when it comes into contact with Katsuki's sweat and that's where the pins came in, specifically designed to keep the Nitroglycerin from touching the sweat and when pulled it takes about 20 seconds to explode and more sweat that's mixed in the bigger the explosion.

Quickly thinking up a plan Katsuki quietly made his way over the cave exit and once he grabbed two grenades, pulled their pins and threw them outside, at first they treated them like actual grenades but then once they noticed they weren't going off and decided to get closer, Katsuki however, while he couldn't see them he was counting down 20 seconds in his head and simply said "Bang" right as the grenades exploded.

He took the men's cry of pain as a cue to head outside, once his eyes had adjusted to the sun's glare he looked down at the men that were in front of him and those explosions did splendidly, not only did they blow up a lot of men, but they also caused a bunch of his weapons that they stole to blow up by proximity AKA a chain reaction.

They were still men left over but not much to make a difference, their numbers went from 30 to just 13 in mere moments. Getting cocky, Katsuki stood there and waited for the rest of the men to recover from their dazed state and when one of them finally spotted him, he yelled something in Arabic and all the other men turned to face Katsuki as he smirked under his helmet.

Within a second, all the men pointed their guns at him and started firing, but to no avail as the bullets bounced off of him, it was only a matter of time before they ran out of ammo, but somehow a stray bullet managed to slip past his armor plates and hit him in his right shoulder. Katsuki didn't feel this however, thanks to the adrenaline in his system but he did realize that he needed to get there and he chance came as soon the last bullet left one of the guns.

The men quickly realized that they were out of ammunition and quickly tried to reload their weapons with fear clear on their faces and Katsuki was enjoying every moment of it while smiling maliciously.

"Hehe, _**My Turn**_."

Bakugou maniacally laughed as he torched the place with the flamethrowers attached to his arms. The men screamed in pain as they were engulfed in flames and explosions because Katsuki's flamethrowers caused another chain reaction.

He was about to fly off until he felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned around to see the terrorist leader with a shotgun. "Katsuki Bakugou! YOU SON OF BITCH!" Normally, this gets a reaction from Katsuki but he was just so done with this week he couldn't get angry anymore, so he simply took another grenade and pulled the pin and held it while he wasn't looking.

"YOU WILL COME BACK INTO THIS CAVE AND YOU WILL BUILD MY JERICHO MISSILE OR IF MY NAME ISN'T RAZA THE GREAT, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He spat, but once he hit the 15 second mark Katsuki tossed the grenade at him, Raza tried to dodge but was still caught in the explosion.

Once again, Katsuki was about to fly off until something distracted him once more, he looked to his left to see the one guard from earlier and looked to his right to conveniently see a detached foot that must have been blown off in the explosions.

Katsuki Bakugou was never anything less than petty.

We next see the guard laying in the sand dead with another man's foot up his ass as Katsuki flew off cackling to himself like a madman.

As Katsuki was flying through the air, he felt one of his thrusters shut off then right back on and then he felt the other do the exact same thing, this only spelled trouble as suddenly both his thrusters shut off but this time they did not turn back on, causing him to start falling out of the sky, he would never tell anyone about the shriek he let out that day and once he hit the ground, he hit the ground _HARD._

But fortunately, his right shoulder broke his fall, but unfortunately, his shoulder was now shattered at least he thought it was and thanks to the adrenaline wearing off he could now feel the bullet wound in his shoulder and quickly used one of the piping hot pieces of metal from his now total suit to cauterize his wound.

After he was done, he took a look around and seeing that there was nothing inside for miles, he made the decision to only take things that were necessary for survival from the suit and begin walking. Bakugou was trekking through the desert for hours until he finally found his rescue party in the form of a helicopter coming towards it, he quickly waved it to get their attention and luckily they noticed him.

When the chopper landed safely, he quickly ran towards it to get aboard and when the door opened, out stepped a man that Katsuki trusted would have never stopped looking for him, that shitty haired bastard. "Sooooo, how was the Fun-vee? Hmph, next time you're riding with me in the hum-drum-vee, hehe." He laughed.

"Hello Kirishima."

* * *

**Hey! I am sooooooo sorry! This chapter was so long over due and I've been faster, but I was working on a lot of stories, but that's not an excuse and I should have been faster, but speaking of stories… Hey! Do you like Jason Todd and Teen Titan stories? Then I would suggest "Titans: City of Terror.'' a relatively new story on my RoitheOG profile that hasn't been shown much love yet, so if you could and or half the time go check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you, yes you right there, when you finish reading this new chapter, I think you should go show some love to my relatively new story "Titans: City of Terror" if you get the chance, it hasn't been shown much love so if you could just pop over and drop a follow it would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Katsuki breathed in the smell of polluted air as Kirishima helped him step off the plane, once his feet we're on solid ground once more he immediately shrugged the red-haired soldier off while insisting that he was fine and that he could walk on his own.

When in reality he currently had (by sheer luck) not only a broken and dislocated right shoulder but also a bullet lodge in it that he'd definitely have to go to the hospital for, a sprained ankle, and a fractured kneecap, that's not even mentioning the literal magnet in his chest.

The Playboy quickly made his way over to his vine-like haired assistant who was very religious but at the same time very mean and sassy, was it ever mentioned that no one liked to get on her bad side? But anyway, bakugou took a moment to examine her as not only just she look paler than usual, but her eyes also appeared to be redd-ish like she had been crying, but he wasn't sure so he decided to confirm his suspicions but in a joking manner because Katsuki Bakugou. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss hmm?"

She came back strong as the banter began. "Tears of joy actually, although I do hate job hunting."

"Haha, vacation's over." he spoke dryly. "Anyway, Tsunagu, take me home."

"What?! No you're going to the hospital." she demanded.

"I'm sorry but at the same time I'm not sorry, but either way fuck that hospital." he said. "So no matter what you say, no is the complete answer."

"Do you really want to make us go with Plan B?"

"Wait, what's Plan B?" Katsuki, now worried, sat up straight eyeing Shiozaki suspiciously.

"This." she said before Eijiro quickly grabbed him from behind and sedated him as Hakamata began driving to the hospital and when Bakugou came to they were already there, so there was no point in trying to fight them, but Katsuki as per his personality would choose to only get the bullet removed and a few stitches just to go bury himself in his work and go out of his way to make sure he does everything he's not supposed to be doing, like taking apart highly explosive weapons, but he never was sneaky enough to get something like that past Ibara.

—

**_Point Dome, Malibu, CA_**

_March 30th, 7:30 a.m._

"Katsuki Bakugou!" She yelled, entering the garage. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be in bed getting rest or did you already forget that meaning you scheduled a press conference in a few hours?"

"For your information,_ Mom!_ No I did not, I'm working on a project that I'm going to pick up right after the conference."

"Katsuki, you are injured! You should not be tinkering around down here with that shoulder." She tried to reason with him, but she quickly remembered that if you want to get Katsuki Bakugou to do something that he's refusing to do, just bombarding him was something he finds more annoying than the other thing will do the trick i.e. his responsibilities as a CEO multibillion-dollar company. "But if you insist on staying down here with your toys, then you can hear about the millions of project specs that need your approval."

"Alright then, get to talkin."

Confusion can be visibly seen Shiozaki's face, before Katsuki would've left this part of the job for Obadiah to deal with, but she wasn't going to question it although she thoroughly believed hell just froze over, but if that's what it takes for him to actually do its job for once she wasn't going to fight it.

Ibara guessed that she must have been standing there pondering to herself for a little bit too long because now he was staring at her with a deadpan look on his face wow having his right eyebrow raised at her signaling for her to get on with it, to which she immediately complied. "Well first things first, we have….. let's see… prototype propulsor upgrades blueprints for the Jericho missile and I'm just going to mark it down as a yes."

She quickly began removing the cap from her pen to check it out before he stopped her. "Actually, mark that down as a no. As a matter of fact, mark anything down that's remotely weapon-related thank you." He said, finally standing up to look her in the eyes, confusion on her face once more.

"But that pretty much every thi-" she was interrupted, "if that's everything, then I'm going to get some rest, I trust that you'll wake me up when it's time." he finished, walking off.

"Now wait a minute Katsuki, what in the Good Lord's name do you mean "anything remotely weapon-related as a no." Hmm?" she said as she trailed right behind him. "What kind of stupid hijinx are you trying to pull now and why do I feel like it's going to find a way to affect me too?"

"Because it probably will."

Ibara let out a heavy breath as she began thinking to herself once more. "_One day, that man is going to be the death of himself and those around him._"

* * *

**_Bakugou Industries Weapons Facility, Los Angeles, CA._**

_March 30th, 12:27 p.m._

The turnout for the press conference was rather large and as it should be, to the press, Katsuki Bakugou was not an easy man to get a hold of, especially after they were banned from stepping within 100 feet of his home after one ballsy reporter snuck onto the premises, obviously desperate for a story.

So the second Katsuki stepped into the building, he felt a shiver going down his spine as he felt a hundred or so cameras immediately turn towards his direction, but somehow he felt nothing when he saw Stane walking towards him with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell Katsuki!" yep he was definitely angry, of course Bakugou I couldn't blame him but again somehow, he still did not give one damn. "I thought you said we were meeting at the hospital!"

"Well, whoever told you that lied to you because I never said such things in my life, but if you're really that worried about me I'll have you know that I'm fine." He spoke with huge concentrated amounts of sarcasm and yet he wasn't done, "besides Obie,you might want to come down now because what I'm about to announce might not make you the happiest person on Earth, although you might be beat out by Ibara, just saying."

Obadiah took in large amounts of air before breathing out heavily, showing his anger and concern about what was about to happen as clear as day. "Alright Katsuki, I've got three questions, 1. Are you drunk?... Actually that's kind of redundant, but I mean to ask is, Are you drunk _again_? And 2. Do I need to cancel another press conference? And 3. What did you have time to go get cheeseburgers?! And did you get me one?"

"Alright so I'm going to make this quick, 1. No I'm not, at least I don't think so, 2. No, no you don't because I actually have something to say, 3. We got them on the way here and there's only enough for me, will that be all?" He spoke before noticing that everyone had taken their seats and that it was almost time for the press conference to actually begin. "as much as I would love to keep our banter going Obie, ya kinda have to go out there and introduce me."

While Obadiah was getting ready to go on stage, Ibara was off to the side of the stage making sure no paparazzi or reporters tried any funny business, while she was looking around she felt a rather large hand grab shoulder, when she tried to turn around to attack she was stopped in her tracks as the guy who did it immediately put his hands up to signal that he wasn't hostile, seeing that she wasn't trying to attack any more the man began to speak, "I apologise about that Miss Shiozaki, I didn't mean to startle you." He said in the driest voice she'd ever heard.

"Anyway, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ibara took the time to examine the strange man, he had his hair in a bun and from what she could tell it looked well kept, but his face looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks, but yet the suit he was wearing didn't reflect that as it looked like he'd just bought it, although his scarf did because it's gray color made it look worn and torn, but then somehow the scarf pulled the whole look together.

Just to make sure he wasn't the press, she made sure to let him know one important detail. "You know, I would love to, but I'm not a part of the press conference."

"Well then lucky for me and you ma'am I am not a reporter, I'm Agent Shōta Aizawa, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He clarified,

"Well that's quite the mouthful."

"I know, we're working on it."

"You know, we've already been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…"

He interrupted her, Aizawa could see where she was going with that from a mile away. "We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Bakugou about the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll write something in the book."

"Thank you for your time Miss Shiozaki." He said as he left as Stane finally got on stage to introduce Katsuki.

"Well uh, let's get this thing started shall we?" He spoke in his usual charismatic voice, "I know this press conference may have come to a shock to everyone given that we just got Katsuki back, but it appears that the young CEO has a few things to say."

Everyone stared in anticipation as the man of the hour got up from his seat and walked over the podium and began to speak. "Hey, could everyone just sit down, I'm sure your legs hurt from all this standing, so just sit down." Not surprisingly, after his request everyone there all chose to either squat or got on their knees.

"Good, now we can really get started," he said, stopping to finish eating his cheeseburger.

Kirishima, who had just arrived, took one look at everyone in the room and looked at them strangely as if Katsuki had just formed a cult, so he immediately took his stace right next to Shiozaki beside the stage to get answers. "So uh, what's with the cult meeting?" He asked

To which she prominently responded. "Don't look at me. I have no idea what he's up to, all I know is that it's nothing good."

By the time the small talk between the two ended, Bakugou had already finished his Burger and started speaking once again, "you know, I never got to say goodbye to Mom. I never got to say goodbye to my Mother." He said referencing Mitsuki Bakugou's murder. "There are plenty of questions I would have asked her if I got the chance to talk to her again. The first being how she felt about this company and what it did. If she felt conflicted, if she ever had doubts."

He paused to collect his thoughts, thinking about what Yinsen had told him, about what those terrorists had shown him and what they wanted him to do, he had been standing there silent for a minute now, coming back to the real world he spoke once more fully mentally prepared for what he was about to do.

"Or maybe she was every inch the woman we all remember from the newsreels." He continued. "You know, I witnessed young soldiers, people who had their whole lives ahead of them, killed by the very weapons I created to defend and protect them and I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr. Bakugou!"

"Hey, Ben."

"If you don't mind, do you mind telling us just what exactly happened over there?"

"Well _**Ben**_, I had my eyes opened and I came to realize that I'm worth more this world than making things that blow up." He paused once more to make sure everyone was closely paying attention and that any and all cameras were on him.

"That is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Bakugou International."


	8. Chapter 8

The Press and everyone else in the room erupted in curiosity as one of the most press deterrent people just dropped one of the biggest pieces of news they've had from him in years, not to mention the fact that he just announce that he was shutting down an entire division of his company in which a lot of people work within, basically firing them so of course he had to try to diffuse the situation.

"Everyone calm the hell down and pay very close attention to what I fucking said! I said that I will be TEMPORARILY shutting down the weapons division, not permanently…..yet, but in the meantime while I decide on what to do next, all employees in this division will either be moved to a different division or be put on paid leave." He explained, looking back at Ibara and Tsunagu, signaling them to go get the car ready because he was in no mood for getting pressed by the press today, nor did he feel like dealing with a pissed off Stane, because even though he was hiding it, Katsuki could tell Obadiah was fuming.

But as the crowd started asking more questions, the gray bearded man realized that he had better help and get Katsuki out of there before he got himself put on the news for something other than what he just announced, "What we should take away from this is that Katsuki's back! And he's healthier than ever.

Katsuki, seeing this as his chance to escape the situation, quickly made his way off stage with Ibara and Kirishima in tow, leaving Obadiah to deal with his mess, like always.

—

"Now, we're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up." the gray bearded man finished as he finally answered all the questions that he could at the time and got the press to calm down. Hastily making his way off the stage, hopping on his Segway and rolling off. "_Well someone is going to receive a giant check today and unfortunately it's not me, goddamnit Katsuki!_"

After looking for a while, he finally found Katsuki's limo parked outside of the central power building, as Obadiah casually rolled inside he spotted Tsunagu leaning on the doorway, when the blonde man met his gaze with both of them not even having to say a word, Tsunagu pointed his thumb to his right while uttering the words "Arc Reactor.", continuing his warpath to give Bakugou a piece of his mind, Stane also noticed Kirishima and Ibara talking amongst themselves and it wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about, but putting them aside he spotted Katsuki upstairs gazing at the the giant and currently active Arc Reactor in the middle of the room.

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, the ashy blonde noticed Obadiah coming up the stairs, rolling his eyes in annoyance, Katsuki quickly talk to himself on what his options were, "_okay Katsuki, Captain Greybeard over there is coming towards you and so you have two options, 1) immediately walk right back downstairs and tell Tsunagu that you're ready to go home therefore postponing your talk with Obadiah, or 2) face the music and listen to think the old man's nagging, yeah I think I'm going with option one._"

Unfortunately for the young CEO, by the time he was done going through his options over dials already standing right next to him, so he literally couldn't run away now. "So Lebowski, what can I do for you?"

"Oh you know, I would really love it if you stopped being a jackass and started thinking with your brain instead of your dick." He said, just about ready to explode. "But I'm a fair man, so I'm giving you a chance to explain your reasoning before I blow up at you with my seething rage, so please proceed to explain."

"All right then, I chose to shut down the weapons division because 1) when I was captured by those terrorists, they wanted me to build the Jericho missile for them, using parts from my weapons that they stole and they didn't just have a few guns and grenades, they had an entire artillery that could arm an entire military and that leads me to point 2) given the sheer amount of weapons they had, it can be assumed that they were relatively easy to steal, meaning other terrorist groups could be stealing them also, so it was better to cut their supply of at the source and stop mass producing weapons that they can steal." Obadiah looked at Bakugou with shock, taking the time to think about it he realized that Katsuki had a point, the weapons they made were too dangerous to end up in the wrong hands, especially the Jericho missile. "Will that be all Obi-Wan?"

"No, not yet, I have another question, just how do you plan on replacing the company's main source of income?"

"Truth be told? I have no fucking idea, we can try to keep the weapon division open, but that would mean we can no longer make country decimating weapons anymore and those are our top sellers, I think I have a plan, but for right now I need you to put some of our weapons people into the arc reactor technology."

"Wait?! Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt! Katsuki, come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up." The Old Man, kind of making a good point, but Katsuki still wanted to try and argue his.

"It works."

"Really, that's all you got to say? The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology, that's a dead end, right?"

"Maybe."

"Huh? Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years." Katsuki could see that he was bluffing, hell, a blind man could see he was bluffing, so the blonde decided to call him out on it.

"That's what they say. Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you?"

"Never mind who told me. Show me."

"It's Eijirou or Ibara."

"I want to see it."

"Okay, Kirishima." Katsuki then proceeded to open up his button-up shirt to reveal the arc reactor in his chest, leaving Obadiah in shock. "Okay? It works as it is quite literally keeping me alive right now."

"Okay you're right, but listen to me, katsuki. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together like your mother and I."

"I apologize if I didn't give you a heads up beforehand, but if I had…"

"Katsuki. Katsuki, no more of this "ready, fire, aim" business. You understand me?"

"Ah Ah, that's mom's line and I haven't heard it in years, so as far as I'm concerned, it died with her, but I understand and I also think I have a plan, but I'll need you to trust me."

"Alright, I'll trust you, whatever this plan of yours is, don't fuck it up." He said before walking back downstairs and making his leave. Katsuki, feeling a lot more stressed out, leaned against the railing, pulled out a cigarette and lit up, he stared at the Arc Reactor as he thought about what he was going to do next while taking another puff of the cigarette, suddenly his mind started going back to the soldiers who were assigned to protect him, Katsuki still felt directly responsible for their deaths and truth be told, he was, had he decided to not walk down the path he chose, those soldiers were probably still be alive to fight today and not just them, everyone who's ever been affected by his weapons were probably still be alive right now had he not made it said weapons in the first place.

"_But this can't be completely my fault, it's not my fault those terrorists decided to steal my weapons, it's the man that pulls the trigger not the gun, I made those weapons to protect not destroy, so it can't be my fault that those terrorists decided to use them for that purpose._" Katsuki thought to himself, making excuses as to why the suffering and death of the people affected by his weapons wasn't his fault, but even a person could see the truth, but how long will it be till he does?

Half an hour later, him, Ibara, and Eijirou we're sitting in the back of the limo and silence neither Shiozaki nor Kirishima we're willing to bring up the press conference in fear of getting blown up at by an angry Katsuki Bakugou, but the truth was even if they did say something they wouldn't even response as he was still in in deep thought, thinking about how he's going to replace the company's main source of income, with making weapons being out the window.

Prosthetics was an option, but the amount of money that the average man makes a day is way too low, even if you were to lower the price the company wouldn't be making back the money that it would be putting in, even if it's for a good cause it's not an option.

Technology and Electronics, Katsuki could probably design a phone that was better than anything that was out at the moment, but again not worth it and the company wouldn't be making back the money that it would be putting in to make said phones and that's not even mentioning the marketing costs or the multiple deals that Bakugou would have to sign.

He could put more focus into inventions, but planning and thinking men cost money and actually building the things if they will think of would need tons of funding so obviously that was out, although he could mass produce his new grenade and sell it to military as a way to keep the weapons division open, but the US military wants nukes not grenades and Katsuki was no idiot, he knew the second they got their hands on enough missiles, especially the Jericho, the first thing they'd do is point them at another country for something stupid like oil, that's why he never made too many of the big weapons,because then he'd have to sell to other countries to make sure the world kept itself in balance.

One thing that Bakugou always made sure to do with all his good missiles was make sure that no military on the planet could reverse engineer his missiles and figure out how to make them, so that way he was the only man on the planet who could make his weapons and being completely honest this reason was probably why those terrorists kidnapped him in the first place once they realize they couldn't rebuild his missile, although it probably wouldn't be hard to figure out that he was doing this, he still kept it a top secret with the only people knowing he did this (that he told) being Ibara and Eijirou, so not even Obadiah knew, although again, Katsuki isn't dumb, he knew Obadiah probably suspected that this was the case, but since it didn't affect his cash flow it didn't bother him, so he didn't bother to look into it Katsuki figured.

Katsuki seemed to have run out of ideas, but then one suddenly popped into his head, he decided that he wanted to hold a surprise fundraiser and during said event, it was more than likely that some loser was going to come to him with a business proposal, therefore getting him out of deep shit, but there could be a lot of backlash if he went through with this plan and the sane man wouldn't take that bed.

But luckily Katsuki Bakugou is the perfect example of what a Sane Mandoesn't look like.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three days later….**_

"My name is Ben Walker from the Malibu channel 75 news, and here we are at Katsuki Bakugou's "cure for cancer" and "environmental change" fundraiser event!" A reporter announced himself and what was happening to the now rolling camera, at the same time several other news channels had begun broadcasting.

Surrounding them were the hundreds of paparazzi trying to snap good pictures of the multiple celebrities, although it seems like they were going to have to wait a while to get a picture of the main man himself as unlike his appearances of previous events, Katsuki was already inside and wasn't going to make an entrance and show up fashionably late to his own charity event, inside Katsuki could be found surveilling the giant ballroom from upstairs behind the railing, of course he knew he would have to go down there eventually as the area he was currently in was restricted with the only exceptions being employees and Bakugou Industries higher ups being able to cross, such as the company's shareholders, who had decided last minute that they were going to come to the event.

Now this was a problem, with them being here it drove a problem into his plan, the problem being he would have to interact with the shareholders, Katsuki didn't talk to them much and when he did they were very short interactions, the reason he didn't like talking to them was because most of them were old men around Obadiah's age who would constantly throw their daughters at them and those who were women constantly flirted with him in attempts to get a relationship going, but Bakugou knew what they all wanted from him.

They obviously all wanted more power in the company, that part could clearly be seen, but it's not like any of them made an attempt at hiding it and if Katsuki's math was correct (which it always was), the stockholders were going to show up any minute now with their daughters in tow and like clockwork, there they were walking in one by one just as he predicted, but other than that those idiots being there posed another problem, him having to interact with them and required to be right next to them, that'll probably both intimidate and secure off people with potential ideas, which would defeat the entire purpose of this fundraiser, so now Katsuki needed a way to avoid the shareholders at all costs.

Suddenly without having Bakugou take notice of him, came Obadiah Stane himself, who the ashy blonde should have suspected was also coming, "so this was your plan, well this was probably not the first plan, hell, knowing you, this is more likely the last ditch effort." He said, catching Katsuki by surprise.

"Yeah, but now that the shareholders are here, the plan is going to shit." He responded, taking a swig from the drink he had in his hand.

"Well we can't have that now can't we? I'll distract half of them, it's up to you to avoid the rest and General Kan." He said getting ready to go downstairs before Katsuki stopped him.

"Wait a damn minute, Kan is here? I thought I made it clear the weapons division was shut down, so why the hell is that jackass here?!" He asked, both surprised and kind of pissed that the General was here.

"I don't know, but best believe I'm not going to be the one that's going to find out." Obadiah answered, finally walking off before Bakugou could ask more questions.

Now he had another problem, the one man he disliked talking to the most was here and he was very unlike the shareholders because Kan didn't want more power in the company, he just wanted weapons, meaning the second Katsuki stepped foot down there he was immediately going to be on his tail, but Bakugou came to the conclusion that he couldn't hide up there all night and so he decided to take the challenge head on as he immediately started walking down the stairs with a lot of the guests immediately starting to take notice and a lot of them moving to get closer, but luckily a distraction gave the blonde an opening to get down the stairs quickly without anyone bothering him.

He soon also became curious on what was going on as there was a lot more commotion coming from the the reporters in paparazzi outside as he made his way to look he saw a black limo parked right in front of the red carpet and he was actually curious as to who was inside and it didn't take long for him to recognize that it was his limo parked there, so now he was confused, Kirishima said that he would try to show up later in the night and Obadiah was already here, so that left one last person, but she wouldn't go out of her way to come to this event, would she?

But sure enough, Katsuki watched as Ibara stepped out of the limo in full makeup and all, she was wearing a sparkling black floor-length sleeveless dress with thigh splits that exposed her legs. The dress also had noodle straps supporting it and major V shape going down her chest and down her chest stopping above her belly button and while the dress covered her breasts, they still showed some side boob and it was also very clear that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, but she still covered up some of her chest area some with a big black and white diamond crested necklace and some light green high heels, along with that Katsuki noticed that she also cut and put her hair up in a ponytail and it didn't take a genius to notice that she wore black in contrast to her green hair and his black, white, and red suit, she obviously came here to pose as his date, which told Katsuki that she already knew about the shareholders being here and thus came to help.

That didn't stop him from staring, as for the first time, Katsuki Bakugou actually took a minute to look at Ibara Shiozaki for what she truly was, a very _very __**very**_ beautiful woman, not to mention sexy, but that could be his dick talking, nevertheless she is here and she's dressed like that, this was pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity, an opportunity that he was not going to pass up as he moved to help confirm the suspicions of the people around them, Katsuki calmly walked down the carpet toward her, as he arrived at his destination he quickly held out his right arm for her to interlock while looking around to make sure the press and everyone else was watching and as soon as he felt her arm wrap around his forearm he began to walk down the red carpet with her and by his side as the pair stopped to let paparazzi take pictures they began to have a conversation. "Allow me to make one thing clear, I'm not here because I want to be and I'm not really your date, I'm only here to help deter the company's shareholders, got it?"

"And here I thought you were here because you had finally given in and you wanted to have sex with me." He said sarcastically as one of the cameramen called for them for a picture and she immediately put her head on his shoulder while they both gave a fake smile as the picture was taken. "But are you sure? This would require you to stay by my side for the majority of the night and I've been known to be quite irresistible, do you think you can last that long?"

"Are you serious? Because if you are then I'm already regretting coming here."she said I say both turn to face each other and put their heads together to make it seem like they're going in for a kiss while the press took another picture.

"You know what, I think I'll take you to work on that," she let out an "Ugh" before they both turned to the front doors of the building and began walking inside.

So now while the night had just gotten worse for her, they had only gotten better for him.


	10. Chapter 10

As the night continued, Ibara's plan seemed to have worked, Katsuki hadn't been bothered by his shareholders nor their daughters all night, partly because he and Shiozaki had been making "lovey dovey" eyes at each other, but still effective. To add on, he had also gotten multiple business opportunities from multiple people, many of them having a business card with his number on it, well it wasn't his number but rather Ibara's, but it's the same thing.

Now he could kick back and relax for a little bit and for the first time in a while Katsuki Bakugou was enjoying himself, although all good things must come to an end ask the last man he wanted to talk to that night has showed up right at his table, clearly bothered, Bakugou guessed that it was probably because he had been avoided him all night and he noticed. "Ignoring the fact that you and your girlfriend have been purposely avoiding me all night, I need to talk to you."

"You mean, you want to talk to me."

"Oh trust me boy, I wouldn't be here right now if I had a choice in a matter, but my intelligence tells me that I should try to bring you on the project that I'm working on." The General said, returning Katsuki's snarky attitude tenfold, but nonetheless, he had caught the blonde's attention.

"Project?"

"Yes, I've recently been dabbling in experimental weaponized gamma radiation and my lead scientist on the project: Dr. Rikido Sato, suggested that I bring you on to the project and I agreed," Dr, Rikido Sato, Katsuki had heard that name many times before he's even met the man behind it and honestly if Katsuki had nothing else going on right now, he would actually consider going on the project. "Come on Mr. Bakugou, we could use someone with your expertise."

He thought about it some more and it was an interesting proposal, but gamma radiation is both too unstable and uncontrollable to be experimented with. "My apologies General, but gamma radiation is too dangerous and I don't want to be normal one day and wake up green the next, so I'll have to decline your offer."

"That's a true shame and I respect your answer, but please give me a call if you ever change your mind." Kan said while handing Bakugou a card, to then immediately take his leave from the event and no one can blame him, he had gotten what he had come for, so he really had no reason to stay. But then someone else came and sat at his table so at this point the philanthropist was considering putting a red rope around the entire table signaling that it was a no cross zone, but he shook the thought off when he realized people would still try to get close anyway, but back to the women who just sat at his table, she looked familiar, Katsuki couldn't quite his finger on it, so he decided to ignore it like he always does.

30 minutes later after the speaker that Bakugou hired to run the event so he didn't have to, finished, Ibara left to go to the bathroom and so like he suspected all of the daughters of the shareholders and the mysterious woman at his table made their moves, much to his dislike, before he could even process what was going on, they were suddenly five women sitting at his table, much to his annoyance. "So Katsuki, my father tells me you're around my age now?"

He noticed one of them started speaking to him and he wasn't going to humor her, he wasn't interested so he was going to ignore her until she got the message. "Oh, playing hard to get are we?" She said refusing to give up and that's basically how the rest of them approached him, constantly bothering him trying to get an answer and it was pissing him off, but he decided to keep ignoring them until Ibara came back, well that's until one of them said something about his mother. "Y'know I heard your mom died, but if you want, I can be your new mommy!" One of them tried saying the seductive voice, but all it did was piss him off.

She was about to keep going until Katsuki slammed his closed fist on the table, immediately shutting her up. "Allow me to make one thing clear to all of you, I'm. Not. Interested. At. All. So please fuck off, this is not me playing hard to get, this is me rejecting all of your advances, because if we're being honest, everyone at this table knows that their father are only using them to get to me, with the false reality that I'll magically fall in love with one of you, well I'm going to tell you now, It. Won't. Happen. Now get the fuck away from my table, _**Now!**_"

He said fully aware that this was going to come back and bite him, but he was about sick of their shit, he thought that he made it clear that his mother was never to be the topic while he's around, but it was clear that didn't get the message "_Dim-witted whores._" he thought, and with that they all ran back to their fathers, except of course the mysterious woman who hadn't been talking that entire time. "Good, now that they ran back to their daddys, you and I have a chance to talk at last, Katsuki."

"That included you Blondie, fuck off."

"Oh but we still have much more to talk about or fuck about, cuz I don't think I've got enough from you last time." She smiled at him seductively, only leaving him confused on when she meant by "last time".

"_Last time?_" He thought to himself, as he took a good chance to examine her and her facial features but nothing was coming up or ringing a bell, but then it clicked, "Christine Everhart." He said acknowledging her identity.

"Ding ding ding, you got the question right, except now the question is, your place or mine?"

"How about neither, Dr Seuss. As I said to those girls I'm not interested, go away." But the woman was determined, as she proceeded to slip with her heels off and creep her foot up Katsuki's leg, making her way to his crotch, but at the same time, Ibara was coming back and noticed what she was doing to him and in the future she would claim she wouldn't know what came over her, but everyone and their mother knows it was jealousy as she hurried back to her seat, perhaps the one of the forks on the table and jabbed Christine in the foot.

The blonde girl let out an "EEEP!" as she reeled her foot back and put her heel back on, "Psycho bitch!" she said as she hobbled away from the table, the vine like haired girl was about to chase after the reporter for calling her that before Katsuki stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and holding her down in her seat. "Uh Uh, that's enough for tonight, you're supposed to be more responsible than me and trying to attack a girl for simply calling you a name isn't very responsible, is it Ms. Shiozaki?"

Ibara hates to admit it and she never would out loud, but he was right, she had let her emotions drive the wheel and she wasn't thinking clearly, it was probably the wine, but she would be a liar she said it didn't feel a little bit good. The pair sat in silence before Katsuki couldn't help himself and made an attempt at conversation. "So uh, out of all things you chose cancer?"

"I had chosen the topic before I had been informed on your plan, but don't worry I now share your sentiment on feeling guilty for making money off someone else's suffering." She explained, and it was reasonable, to be told he probably should have told her first, but what's done is done, can't take it back now, although Katsuki did make it a method note to try to find the cure for cancer at some point.

After a few more minutes of silence, both were finally sick of it and Katsuki popped the question. "Hey, you wanna hit the bar? Because I need a drink and I am fully willing to go without you."

"Yes actually, I could use some more wine."

A few minutes later they both could be found at the bar counter talking and drinking away, Bakugou's red tie came loose and Ibara was red faced tipsy, constant laughter to be heard from them both as they carried a conversation. "So tell me where did you get the dress?" the blonde asked, since he had been wondering about it all night, he was curious as to where it came from.

"It's the birthday gift you got me, remember? I told you about it right before you and Tsunagu left for the airport." She said.

"Sure you told me about it, but you never actually described it to me, if I had known it looked this good, I would have given myself more credit Y'know?" He bragged sarcastically.

"I think I'm just going to take the compliment, if that even is one."

After a few more drinks, Shiozaki could officially say that she was drunk and Katsuki was damn near blackout drunk, so being the responsible adult that she is, she went over to Obadiah to let him know that Bakugou was leaving early and she was taking him home, singing one of his arms over her shoulder and helping the almost completely man out of his seat and making sure he was walking correctly. Once the duo made it outside, Ibara quickly opened the limo door and threw the ash blonde in, while getting in herself, telling the driver to take them to Bakugou's House.

During the drive to the house, Shiozaki notice that the chauffeur wasn't Tsunagu, which kind of gave her anxiety but at the same time she wasn't too worried, so at the halfway mark of the trip, Katsuki started gaining more consciousness, he noticed that he was in the limo, not realizing Shiozaki what sitting right next to him, he thought nothing when his head landed on woman's shoulders after the chauffeur made a hard right on a street corner.

Katsuki guessed that Ibara or someone had put him in a limo on course to his house although he didn't have an explanation for the woman, all he knew is that she had warm skin and a well-built figure, but what was about to happen next was something that was out of his control, after going 3 months without being able tension that had been building up gave him a strong libido and whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to do the nasty with the unknown woman next to him.

The drunk Katsuki Bakugou started off slow by rubbing her thigh slowly, making his way up to her waist and without warning, he started breathing heavily on her neck kissing it at the same pace, but before we could go any further, the driver informed them that they had arrived. Pushing the blonde off of her, Ibara quickly got out of the car, not sure how to feel about what was happening, before she could get the chance to think about it, she saw him stumbling out of the limo, holding his hand out for something to keep him steady, remembering the original purpose of her coming with him, she decided just to let it go and help him inside.

As soon as they got inside, she told Mina to unlock Katsuki's bedroom door so that she didn't have to fumble with the keys with this heavy 6'1 man slumped over her shoulder, barely keeping pace with her as it was, but before she took him to bed, she sat him on the couch and went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water to sober herself up, she then proceeded to go to the bathroom has she turned the light on she looked at her reflection in the mirror and started thinking to herself.

"_Ibara, what the hell are you doing at her boss' house at 12:00 in the morning? Be real with yourself, you could literally leave him sitting on the couch like that and leave and he'd be fine._" She reasoned what's yourself, but then she started asking her the important questions. "_Honestly, there's no real reason for you to be here, you could have called Kirishima and he could have taken him home, but no, you decided to take him home yourself and then __**that**__ happened._"

She started thinking about what he started doing in the car and so she thought about it some more, she reasoned that she probably wouldn't remember thank you to herself about this tomorrow, so she thought why not be honest with herself, "But _I liked it, no, I __**really**__ liked it."_

"_Ibara Shiozaki, get ahold of yourself! This is Katsuki Bakugou you're thinking about, not only your boss, but also a rude asshole, you need to stop thinking what you're thinking._" She continued to argue with herself.

—

Meanwhile, Katsuki is conscious once more, examining his surroundings, he realizes he's back at his house. Stumbling to his feet, he began exploring around the house as he had noticed that there were lights on, meaning whoever brought him in is probably still there.

Making his way into the kitchen, he noticed the empty glass cup that was sitting on the table, he then proceeded to pick it up, examining it, he noted that the glass was still cold with water dripping inside, "_this was freshly drunken,_" he thought. "_Meaning the one who poured it isn't too far._"

He wandered the house some more until he noticed the bathroom light was on when he figured that was where the culprit was, has he walked in he saw her standing there looking at herself in the mirror, likely figure to herself, completely ignoring her clear as day green hair color, he snuck up on her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, at the same time both their hearts started beating rapidly as Katsuki went for her neck once more, pushing Ibara's hair (which was now pulled out of the ponytail) to the other side.

Ibara, who had been contemplating on what to do next, had let out a small "eep!" as he grabbed her, she figured that given the fact that he hasn't addressed her by her name yet meant that he's too drunk to acknowledge who she was, meaning that he probably wouldn't remember most of this by morning, so with that in mind, the green haired woman finally gave in to temptation as she started grinding against him with Katsuki reciprocating the same motions.

Before she went any further, Ibara moved to turn off the bathroom lights, but Katsuki had other plans as he kept her in place and grabbed something off the sink counter and threw it at the light switch was surprisingly good accuracy for an intoxicated man. Continuing what they were doing, the bear began grinding against each other even harder than before, even _**harder**_ than before.

Shiozaki could feel his hard on poking her through his pants, feeling that she was being left out of the pleasure, Katsuki bent her over the counter and put his hand up her dress through the thigh split, pushed her panties to the side and got to work. To his surprise, she was already very wet down there and if he were to describe it if he were sober, the term "water works" would definitely be involved.

First he used his middle finger just for simple rubbing against her clitoris, second He slipped his ring finger in while keeping the same rhythm with his middle and given that she started biting her lip while trying to suppress her sounds of pleasure, told Katsuki that he was doing a good job, feeling cocky, the billionaire then became determined to make her moan out loud has he stopped his emotion against her clitoris and slipped both his ring finger and middle finger inside her, keeping up very fast tempo, which made her grab the sink counter to brace herself, which was also a signal to Bakugou that she was coming close to climax.

He then quickly to pull his fingers out and started undoing his belt buckle and the second his zipper came undone, these pants were to the floor and he was against Ibara and he proceeded to cooler panties all the way up and throw them across the room, but as he got the panties down to her ankles, he noticed that she was wearing a pair of green high heels that look strangely familiar, no time to worry about that now as soon as finally getting some action after so long without any.

He rubbed himself against her a couple times while as he slipped his thumb into her ass, and of course she could even prepare for it, Katsuki quickly thrusting inside her with all his might, causing her to finally moan out loud, feeling of sense of victory he then proceeded to thrust in and out her over and over, following the same rhythm, each thrust harder than the last, by surprise once more, he leaned forward and grabbed her tits from the back actually began squeezing them.

He continued to undress her more by pulling down the straps of her dress, setting her D-cup sized breasts free and while he couldn't see them from behind her, all he knew was that they felt great as he thrusted into her harder than before, making her loudly moan with each trust, Katsuki found himself reaching his climax quicker than he would like as with one good thrust he felt her shaking everywhere, but unfortunately for her she's going to die of pleasure tonight as he was yet to cum, as he started up his rhythm once more.

Finally feeling close to his climax, he started fingering her ass with his thumb out of slower tempo that he was thrusting into her and began slapping her ass with pent up aggression, to which she enjoyed every single moment, finally at the threshold, the blonde quickly grabbed a hold of her breasts as a brace as he gave one last thrust and caused her to orgasm again as he came inside her.

Ibara could tell from that point forward that this was going to be the night of her life, as he had ejaculated for the first time tonight and while this was her second time, it was a good thing that he wasn't going to remember any of this because if he did, he'd never let her live this down, but that thought wasn't going to stop her from enjoying herself

_To Be Continued__…_

* * *

**It's bad, I know, but cut me some slack, it was my first time writing smut, but I'm about to get good at it eventually right? **_**Right?!**_


End file.
